project_mallardfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallard Characters
These are the characters members of Project Mallard use to fix RPs. This bunch or misfits are the weapons Project Mallard uses to smite the evil of bad RPs. Character Alteration It is most common for characters to be altered from RP to RP. For instance Esmerelda is origionally a half-demon, but when in a Twilight RP she is most often a failed half-vampire or three-quater vampire. The same goes for character back story, what might fit in a "random", "creative" RP would not fit in a "serious", "realistic" one. List of Characters by Handler A list of characters by their handler. FireIsNotEnough Esmeralda Laura Hensly Esmeralda is a half-demon, that just happened to get all the problems with both the races and very few of the strengths. She speaks in a very think Russian accent and so is written with a lot of rather obnoxious dialect. She is not particularly subtle and will stand out in almost any RP, but is very, very good at causing chaos. Nicola Zimmer Zimmer is a German medical student (or doctor or just high school weirdo depending on the age group the RP is set in) who is possesed by a wendigo. As wendigos are canibalistic spirts Zimmer exists mostly to scare everyone else on the RP, and slap aledgedly "dark" RPs across the face. She is short, thin, nervous and German. Frazer Wright Frazer is a lecherous sociopath who is the archetypal RP male love interset taken to its (less-than) logical conclusion. Any resemblance to what FireIsNotEnough is like in real life is entirely conicidental. ObliviousAdmin Maaziah Forrest This rather girl like shapeshifter(Or the equivalent in whatever roleplay he is in) boy is known for his feminine qualities, homosexual tendencies and habit of running away from anyone and anything that is even the slightest bit scary. However he has no issues with sociallising with Esmeralda which is rather strange considering that is Esmeralda. Trinity Raven Sapphire Noire Despite her name Trinity is not a Mary Sue, though her name was deliberately choosen so she would seem as one. Trinity, or Ms. Noire as she more is often called is a talented witch(when it is possible) in her late twenties to early thirties who passionately hates her name and the fact that she is nearly always grouped with those perfect characters. Due to her being designed to seem like a sue her clothing is modeled off a Victorian dress with a modern gothic twist(in other words, she has a floor length dress, a corset, black boots and fishnet gloves). Alexi Winters Did someone call for a Sue? Well, here she is. Alexi is a werewolf vampire hybrid without any problems but all the perks. Except that her eyes are extremely sensitive to sunlight so she has to wear sunglasses all the time but that is absolutely it. With her long red streaked black hair and unnaturally red eyes, this perfect princess attracts all the boys' attention and all of Esmeralda's hate.